LEAGUERS II
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: EPILOGUE: What does Mina have instore for Dorian?
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except for C-cup.  
  
Bernadette Gerard, AKA C-cup has joined the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, she first came in contact with the League after she met Dr. Henry Jekyll in a Paris nigh Club. Due to her talent of Empathy, otherwise known as the ability to read emotions, she joined the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Now that you are familiar with Bernadette; we can go on with the story...  
  
Dr. Henry Jekyll, The Invisible Man and Elain Quatermain were in An Apartment which Rodney Rented along with Elain and Henry, Skinner was having his arm surrounded by a protective cast, he had broken his arm Earlier that day. Needles to say Skinner wasn't thrilled, he was rather blue, so to speak. "Alright Mate, Keep your arm in this thing for two weeks and you'll be fine." said the Doctor, "Two weeks? What if peril emerges by then?" replied the thug, "Well, were all going to be knee deep in S..." said the Huntress, she couldn't complete her sentence as Dorian Gray entered, in a bellhop outfit.  
  
"Mate, your dressed like a bellhop!" said Rodney, that may have been his first change in clothing since they met him, the Immortal was also Unhappy and replied Sardonicly by saying "Really? Damn, I am dressed like a bugging bellhop!"  
  
Henry asked cautiously, "But why?" Dorian replied, "Lets just say, since my engagement with Mina, she's been acting all house wife, and decided that instead of sending al my clothes to the cleaners, she should wash them herself, using bleach!"  
  
"Ow!" said the other three, Dorian continued, "So here I am with 77 suits that used to be gray, and I have nothing decent to wear but this bellhop suit."  
  
Henry asked, "And why do you have a bellhop outfit?" Rodney and Elain looked at Dorian with curiosity; the Immortal blushed and answered "No reason!" He then said, "Anyway, I found out why did Bernadette break Skinners arm!"  
  
"I should leave." said skinner before being pulled back by Jekyll, Dorian said, "It seams that our Invisible friend has felt up our newest member!"  
  
"He DID WHAT?" asked Henry with anger.  
  
"I-I-It was mean as a joke." replied the Londoner with embarrassment.  
  
"A Joke would be mixing laxative with Pigs blood and serving it to Mina, what you did is breaking the Fifth Commandment, THOU SHALL NOT STEP ON YOUR MATES TURF!!" Yelled Jekyll.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Rodney.  
  
"Huh, since my Girl Friend already Handed you your own arse, I think I'll forgive you, if you apologize!" said Jekyll.  
  
"Sorry." said Skinner.  
  
"Not to me, to her!" said Jekyll.  
  
"Oh." Said Skinner.  
  
The four walked out of the room and into the Hall, where Bernadette was on a coach pouting, like any other self respecting French Red Head, she was listening to Nemona who was talking about Pacifism and turning the other cheek, while Mina Murray, the Vampire and Subject of my Obsession, was pacing in excitement as she read a book title: "House Keeping for Vampires."  
  
"So I shouldn't mix colored Items with whites, got it!" she said.  
  
Jekyll took Skinner from the wrist and presented him Beradette, he announced, "Cheri, Rodney has something to tell you."  
  
Bernadette looked up at the Invisible Figure attached to the Cast and waited, after a few seconds of hesitation, Skinner said, "Bernadette, Luv, I'm sorry for Grouping your behind, I promise I'll never do it again, well, I might do it if you and Henry broke up, and with your connect of course."  
  
Jekyll seamed annoyed, Bernadette pouted a bit more before getting up and patting Skinner on his bald head, she said, "Well, I forgive you, but you must learn to never think of women merely as sex objects, we have feelings you know." she talked with a slight French accent, Skinner chuckled, then followed his chuckle by saying, "Hehehe, thats like asking me not to be transparent! Fine, I'll get around that sometime...."  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
There you go fellas, The Prologue to Episode 2 of LEAGUERS, hope you liked it, I must admit, I'm not a fan of Story form as I prefer Script, but I've always had a soft spot for those of you who'd bother to review, SCENE I will be up by Wednesday, till then, don't forget to Review. 


	2. SCENE I

Dear readers, I promised a update by wedesday but I was a couple of days late, and a week as well, I'd like to first say that I appreciate the reviews, here are my replies.  
  
Dr. Logana Jekyll: I'm glad yor having a bawl.  
  
Elfga: A bellhop is a bellboy, or a hotel doorman.  
  
Vaudevillian: o, learing proper english isnt that hard, I'm just too much of a slacker.  
  
And now, SCENE I of LEAGUERS: Episode 2........  
  
Later that day, Rodney and Elain had left to the Nautiulus, Leaving Bernadette and Henry alone.  
  
"Bernadette?" said Jekyll.  
  
"No." his girlfriend replied.  
  
"You havent heard what I have to say."  
  
"I can read your emotions dear, you have the one the Rodney constantly has, and Mina feels whenever she cuts herself. I am not in the mood."  
  
"Or are you?"  
  
"Huh, good point, by the way, NNemona and I are planing an Engagemet party for Mina ad Dorian over here in a couple of days, so I'll appreciate you for not Inviting your friends over for the Rugbi match."  
  
"You and Nemona? why werent Rodney and I asked to help?"  
  
"Cause were planing a Engagement party, not a Bachelor party, by the way My answer is still no."  
  
"Lets make a vote, OK, Edward and Henry say yes, so We win."  
  
"Oh! fine!"  
  
"Should I get the malt lechor?"  
  
"No need."  
  
"Do you want any thing?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Do you want me to recite some poetry?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I have trouble doing it in front of the Author, not to mention all those Readers....."  
  
"I'll fix that."  
  
Henry looks at myself the Author and stays silent for a while, a long while, I eventually snap and say "WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME? AAAAAAHH! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING."  
  
"I want you to leave." said the doc.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"She shy."  
  
"And I am a Scorpio, whats your angle?"  
  
"As I said I want you to leave."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"No reason, I was hoping that you'd help a brother out."  
  
"OK Doc, I'll leave you for five minutes......"  
  
"I'm not a bunny."  
  
"Twenty then, Will that do?"  
  
"Yes, thanks!"  
  
"Dont thank me yet, I want something I exchange."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"One day, and that day may never come, I'll ask you for a favor, and when I do, I expect you to do it with no complain and no stalling, savvy?"  
  
"Yes, I have a question though, have you gone from qouting Austin Powers to Qouting the Godfather?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Man! You have to get creative."  
  
"Midterms are near, I have no time to be original."  
  
I stand up and leave, I ask an Eagplant what is the name of the English Royal Family, the eagplant stays silent, so I guess It dos'nt know, I then look up at the clock and see that 23 miutes have passed, I should return to my fic.  
  
Jekyll and Gerrard lay on there bed under the sheets, they are seemingly done and are now both smooking ciguarits. "Hey!" I hollar.  
  
"What?" they answer.  
  
"You're smooking!" I replie.  
  
"Uh, Yeah." says Jekyll.  
  
"Well, cut it out?"  
  
"Is that the favor you were talking about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I cant help ya."  
  
"I'm trying to quit, and the readers are botherd by the secodhad smoke.  
  
"I'll stop." says bernadette before putting out her ciguarit.  
  
"Authors pet." said Jekyll under his breath, before following with "I'll be done soon."  
  
"You'll be done NOW." I said.  
  
"You dont own me, read the discalimer!"  
  
"I think Alisonia Nowicki owns the rights to that joke." says bernadette.  
  
"You're right, I should appologize Miss Nowicki, I had touse it." I said.  
  
"Now leave me alone." said Jekyll.  
  
"Actually Doctor, If you carefully read the discalimer you'll notice that I own your girlfried, which means I can get her to do whatever I want, that Includes hiting you in the head with a rubber eagplant."  
  
Bernadette hit Jekyll on the head with a rubber eagplant, "See? Hes not kidding." she told him.  
  
"Now, If you dont put out that cancer pick, I'll make her practice Abstinence."  
  
Henrys eyes widend in fear, the tiny hairs on his body erected, he then told me with a shaky voice "NO! Please No, I'll be good.", he then put out the ciguarit, as laughed manicly and decided to call it a night.  
  
Read and Review, capitalists. 


	3. SCENE II

OK, I'm as it seems still alive and willing to go threw with this story, and I shall do so, today my Socialist, Communist and Capitallist darlings we're goig to see what happens when you say the wrong thing in a Victorian engagement party, but first, I shall respond to the reviews I got of which none contains rantings about my spelling!  
  
Dr. Logana Jekyll: Jekyll is a poor SOB, that for sure.  
  
A.L. Nowicki: I am nither a capitalist nor a communist, I'm a bit of both, I beleave that a person should be paid as according to how much he contributes to society, its offensive how Porn stars make more money than teachers.  
  
Ares: Will do.  
  
SCENE II  
  
Every one was there, there being Mina Murray and Dorian Grays engagement party, and Everyone would be Nemona, Elain, Skinner, the celebrated couple, Jekyll and bernadette, as well as Campion Bond and Mycroft Holmes who was very drunk after downing several shots of tequila, "WOOOOOOOOOO!" he said as he downed one more.  
  
There were other guests as well, a skinny man that twitched constantly, a geezer with a silver cross hanging on his chest, a medium hight dude of 18 who was with a 7 foot tall eggplant with arms and legs, and a man with long hair dressed in a black hat, a black suit and sunglasses.  
  
"Who are you?" said the geezer asking the skinny twitching one.  
  
"M-My name is Angel." he replied.  
  
"Well angel, do you like crosses?" asked the geezer before flashing his silver cross.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" answerd Angel before flinching and runing off, "RUN! RUN CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!!" said the geezer before going after angel, Mina was annoyed at that ad yelled at the geezer "Aw! come on Abe, hes house-broken!" but to no avail, the Vampire and Van Helsing were long gone.  
  
"More Tequila for me then." said Mycroft.  
  
"Who are all these people?" asked bernadette.  
  
"I dont know, Distant relatives of Mina ad Dorian perhaps." said Elain.  
  
"That guy over there looks suspecious."  
  
"The Eggplant?"  
  
"No, the guy in black."  
  
"Huh, looks fameliar, I'll have a talk with him.", Elain then approuched the man in black and greeted him and followed by saying "You look fameliar ever met you?"  
  
"Nope." the man replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Huh, my mistake then, thats an Interesting symbol on your ring, what do you call that?"  
  
"Thats a Pentagram."  
  
"Ah! are you sure I never saw you before? I a Rolling Stones Video perhaps?"  
  
The Man began getting nervous, Elain then utterd "THE POWER OF CHRIST FORSAKES YOU!!! THE POWER OF CHRIST FORSAKES YOU!!! THE POWER OF CHRIST FORSAKES YOU!!!" which led the man to transform into A red skined horned creature with a pointy tail, who then turned into smoke and dissapeared.  
  
"I thought I told that bastard not to show up!" said Dorian.  
  
"Now that was one hell of an exit." said the Medium hight dude.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" asked Nemona.  
  
"Well, I'm the author aka Dr. Griffin." I said.  
  
"Hawley?" asked Skinner.  
  
"No, Dr. Red Griffin."  
  
"Sounds Like a brand of Pirate Beverage." said Nemona.  
  
"Did someone say Pirate?" said Captain Jack Sparrow as he popped in.  
  
"Dude, the time line dos'nt fit, you should leave before someone flasmes me."  
  
"OK, see you at the pub." said Sparrow before leaving.  
  
"You werent Invited!" said Dorian.  
  
"No, good thing I'm not a vampire."  
  
"Who is he?" said Dorian pointing at the Eggplant.  
  
"Ah, Everyone, this is sethy, sethy, this is every one."  
  
"Hi Sethy." said Holmes.  
  
"This is not a AA meeting, although I think your going to need one." said Bond.  
  
"Sir, you had too much to drink, put the tequilla down." said Jekyll.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" replied Mycroft.  
  
"Is that how I look when I drink? EEEEEEEEE!" said Skinner, "But hey, you did have too much cheif." he followed.  
  
"Leave me alone you Transparent Bastard! Its not like I get to do much, I don't get to shag the Vampiress, I dont get to ride along in the Car, and I dont get to...to....Damn I lost my table of thought!"  
  
"Table of thought!? what the hell does that mean?" said Bernadette.  
  
Mycroft raised the bottle to gulp some more before yelling "AAAAAAAAAA! SNAAAAAAAAAAKEEE!!" and then droped the bottle of tequilla and ran away.  
  
"Its only the worm you......Worm!" said Bond, he then turned to Mina ad Dorian and said "We both hope you luck and a beautifull never ending life togeather, and many cute children, and a Home in the Country with a white picket fen......Bugger!", he then went after His boss.  
  
"Some People shouldnt be allowed to Drink!" said Skinner before drinkig some sherry, "It's not for amatures." he followed.  
  
"Amen brother." I said.  
  
"Which leads us to our subject, Author or Not, we would like you to leave." said Dorian.  
  
"Oh fine, lets get some Ribs sethy." I said, before heading for the door, "Call me when this thing goes down the toilet." I said to Mina with a smirk, and of the look on Dorians face, I don't think he thought that was very polite, seriously, Immortals should learn to be more loose, anyway, as I opened the door, there was a young Girl of thirteen, who walked in and asked politely "Are you the Author?"  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
All of a sudden, the girl lunged at, wraped her hands around my neck and began choking away.  
  
"YOU SENT AWAY TOMMY!" she cried.  
  
"PLEASE STOP CHOKIG ME!" I utterd with trouble.  
  
"WHY DID YOU SEND TOMMY AWAY?"  
  
"I'LL PAY YOU TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS IF YOU STOP CHOKING ME!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!"  
  
Sethy drew a double barelld gun, aimed it at the girl and fired, which I appreciated cause Oxygen was a problem no more, But the girl rose back up, and and began hiting me in the head with a rolled up Shane West Poster, Sethy reloaded his gun and fired some more, Untill the girl was flat on her back in a pool of her blood.  
  
"Kids!" I said, then I picked up her wallet and examined its contnts "Amber Voorheas!" I proclaimed before turning to sethy and explained "Shes the Grand Daughter of Jason Voorheas, the 66 Year old fart at the pub who never dies, and tends to do that pull my finger thing."  
  
  
  
The Eggplant noded its body in acknowlegment, since it had no neck and thus had no head, I then took the money in the wallet and put it into my own.  
  
"Your robbing a dead 13 year old!" said Bernadette.  
  
"So its a girl thing? Just cause she a girl I cant Rob her? Thats sick!" We then were about to leave but we heard Dorian calling us "Hey! Are you going to leave her here?"   
  
"Yeah!" I deviously said before we did as Mycroft and Angelus did before us and ran away.  
  
"Hes a devious little man, I SALUT HIM." said Hyde Inside Jekylls head.  
  
"This is one creepy shin-dig!" said Elain.  
  
Two Hours Later.......  
  
Mina raised his glass to propose a toast "Ladys, Gentelmen and Alteregos, disregarding the fact that the Devil, a 7 foot eagplant and the author all showd up Un-Invited, and the fact that there is a corpse laying there by the door, which I beleave is moving, I'd like to say that Dorian and I are glad you are all here to share our special occasion, Cheers."  
  
"Cheers." said the rest of the league.  
  
"I'm really happy for you two, and I'm happy your happy for each other." said Bernadette.  
  
"We are Indeed happy, we wish that someday you all will experience our happyness." said Dorian.  
  
"I expect Henry to be in your shoes in the near future." said Skinner with a smirk.  
  
"Ha Ha, Very Funny Rod." said Henry.  
  
"Whats so funny?" said Bernadette.  
  
"He said he expected us to be married."  
  
"And you find that notioin hillarious?"  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"You find the Idea of two people vowing to stay togeather till they die funny?"  
  
"Not really, You want to get married?!"  
  
"Not now but someday, and I don't think its a good Idea to be witha man who dos'nt wish to commet to me."  
  
"But I do, I will myself, HEY, LETS GET MARRIED!"  
  
"Henry Jekyll! don't dare to try and wheazel your way out of this."  
  
"I'm not, If you want then well get married!"   
  
"I am reading your emotioins and right now, you are Nervous, laying and looking for a way out of this conversation!"  
  
"Thats not true, by the way Dorian, have you conciderd that canitation stock I told you about, Its on the verge of raising a few points."  
  
"Were through!"  
  
Bernadette then stormed out, leaving everyone behind, "HONEY! COME BACK!" shouted Henry before going after her, then everyone looked at Rodey who simply said "WHAT?", while the girl on the floor began getting up saying in a low shaky voice "Ow! a Pain-Killer, a Pain-Killer! my granpapys Machete for a pain-killer!"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Dun, dun, dun!  
  
End of Chapter 3, hope you liked it, youl notice that I let my insanity loose, hope no one flames me, dont forget to REview. 


	4. SCENE III

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Bernadette, and the Eggplant.  
  
Sorry for the delay, this isallIcame up with, Next Update will be next wednesday, after that updates will go on a regular bases, now for the reviewer replies  
  
A.L. Nowicki: Don't worry, Sethy and I won't show up uninvited.  
  
Ares: Jekyll=Poor SOB, but I dot hate him, I like to get on his nerves, thats all.  
  
SCENE II  
  
Nemona heard a loud sound outside her quarters on the Nautiulus, "I wonder who it is." she said as she got out of bed and put on a robe andher turban, she then walked out to see Bernadette draging a large suitcase behind her, followed by Elain.  
  
"Mornin'" said Elain.  
  
"Good Morning, why are you two doing here?" said Nemona.  
  
"Henry and I are having some problems."  
  
"And I have a problem with Henry and Bernadette having problems, and I have no money to pay rent." said Elain.  
  
Do you mind if we stay here for a while?" asked Beradette.  
  
"Not at all! A Submarrine A Su Casa, so what happined between you two with you and Henry."  
  
"Ugh!" Announced Bernadette, she then followed with "Bloody Hell, the Block followed me after the party and tried to make peace with me, talking all about his Bugging fear of commitment, and how marriage is nothing but a way the goverment uses to keep track of all of us, I HATE EM!"  
  
Elain and Nemona staied silent for a moment which led Berna to ask carefully "What is it?"  
  
"Well, you used the words Bugger, Block and Bloddy Hell." said Nemona.  
  
"Goodnes! I'm turning into a brit, I been hanging with you guys for a long time, maby Its time to call up good ol' Cosette, shes bound to knock the Frankophonism back into me."  
  
"Berna, Dear, What really bothers you?" asked Elain.  
  
"The thing is, weve been togeather for almosat a year now, I thought this relationship was going somewhere, but as it turns out I'm just his squeze, I mean we don't have much in common, Unlike Mina, I don't have any Intrests in Science, nor am I in the stock market like Dorian, and I can't hold my Lechor as well as Skinner, all I have is that I'm young, without that he could very well be with one of you."  
  
"Did she call us old?" asked Nemona.  
  
"Yes." replied Elain.  
  
"Ah, I thought so."  
  
"My life sucks." said Bernadette.  
  
"Yes it does, but that's no reason to be blue, its a reason to celebrate, with a bong and some righteous weed might I propose." said Elain.  
  
"Elain, have you been back to your old habbits?" asked Nemona.  
  
"NO! THAT'S MY STORY AND I'M STICKIN' TO IT!"  
  
"Rrrrrright." siad Nemona, who then turned towards Bernadette whowas pouting on the couch and said "Look Dear, Get some sleep, and when you wake up, well discuss every thing."  
  
"Ok, thank you Nemona."  
  
Bernadette left as a crewman carried her suitcase and led her to a cabin at Nemonas order.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen?" askedElain.  
  
"I don't know." replied Nemona.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"We should try to patch things up."  
  
"Hey! Maby they should give each other there stuff back and then they remenis and get back in the sack togeather!"  
  
"Its been done, and to no avail."  
  
"When?"  
  
"On Leaguers Ep.1 you dummy!"  
  
"Aaaah, I liked that fic, so what do you think of my proposition?'  
  
"No."  
  
"OK" said Elain, then as she went off she said under her breath "Narc.", "I heared that said Nemona, as they other uploaded this chapter and passed out. 


	5. SCENE IV

SCENE VI  
  
Henry walked into the confession booth in a church near his apartment, "Father?" he whisperd across the window separating him from the other side.  
  
"Yeah." replied a voice from the other side.  
  
"Its been 13 years since my last confession, I fear that I have lied to the woman that I love, I know what you're thinking, Every other man did the same, right? but the thing is, I lied to myself in the process. You see, Bernadette and I are depely in love, and the other day at a party, the issue of mariage came up, which I said I found ridiulous, but she did'nt, so she stormed off, right? so I went after her trying to undo what I did, I told her that I was'nt much of a beleaver in marrisage. That's not true, I think highly of it but Im afraid of it as well, you see, I was engaged once......."  
  
(Flashback to 1870)  
  
Young Dr. Henry Jekyll stood shaking among his friends, it was his wedding day, he was all set to marry the lovely Miss Daphne Ossboure, hence the nerve, his Best Man, Gabriel Lanyon, the attorny, stood desperately trying to properly apply the costum made tie onto the viborating groom.  
  
"Down boy!" said Gabriel, "I can't do this with you behaving like a.......something that viborates a lot."  
  
"Oh Gab! I can't help it, I'm gonna be married, and to the most beautiful woman in the world! Oh, I can already see our offspring runing around and screaming and making a mess and I can see her force medicating them with Ritallen! I think We should start off with a girl, what do you think would bee a good girls name?"  
  
"How about Willhamina?"  
  
"Eck! Sound Disgustingly German, like a name of a Clerks wife\Vampires Mistree!"  
  
"You're right, Edward would make a good name."  
  
"Not much of girls named Edward."  
  
"That's true, Hey! Maby you coul call your son Edward."  
  
"Now there is a thought."  
  
"Got it, One Purple Velvet Tie propeerly applied."  
  
"Woo Hoo! thats day is gonna kick ass! as long as you don't tell anyone about the strippers from the Bachelor Party."  
  
(We now return to 1901)  
  
"Later that day, I found out that she ran off with a college friend, damn Gama Alpha Latin symbol for-Y serority! and since then, I have always been afraid of commitment and marriage. What should I do?"  
  
"First, what DID happen with the strippers?" said the other man, with a cockey accent.  
  
"Well, The Police woma stripper got drunkand Layon and I thought it would be funny if......Hey!"  
  
Henry slid open the window to reveal nothing, he could not see anybody on the other side.  
  
"I knew it was you." shouted Henry.  
  
"Relax!" said Rodney, a hat and trench coat eleavated the and sorounded his Invisible Form, he then put on his Pince-nez and looked at his friend.  
  
"First, I am sorry for this whole deal, but you did'nt seem like you were going to tell me whats going on really. Second, That Daphne sure is a skank, your better off without her anyway. Third, as your Partner in crime, I have decided to ade you on a quest, toget your girl back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Be Patient My Been-sining-killing-and-doing-all-sorts-of-bad-shit-for-13-years-and-never-went-to-church Friend, and by the way, I wont tell Mina about your dissing of her name, but tell me about the stripers later, Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Now lets make like a couple of children and toddle off before the Priest finds out that his home isnt on fire as I claimed."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun, DUN!!! Scene is over, what will happen next? What will the Doc and the Crock do? what will be the others reaction? what DID happen with the stripers? Where is sethy? Who took my bootleg Nirvana CD? Who killed roger rabit? What is the matrix? Where are the weapons of mass distruction Bush is talking about? So many questions to be answerd..  
  
REVIEW IF YOU DIG THIS. 


	6. SCENE V

SCENE V (for all of you non-romans thats scene 5)  
  
"Well, I can see why you did'nt want to tell anyone about the Strippers..." said Rodey as Henry and He arrived at Dorian and Minas.  
  
"I'm glad you do."  
  
As they opened the door, they saw Dorian wedge his cane-sord into mina's chest then pushed her away.  
  
"That Hurts!" cried Mina before producing a machine gun and commencing to shoot Dorian in the groin with it .  
  
"Ow!" cried Dorian, as Mina pulled the Sword out of her chest and then slashed him across the face with it.  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing?" asked Henry with fear.  
  
"Oh Hello!" Mina greeted them as she took notice to ther prescence.  
  
"'ey there Chaps." hollard Dorian upon seeing his friends and colleagues.  
  
"What the? Why the?" said Rodney with confusion, Henry simply looked confused.  
  
The Immortasls were now fully healed, "Oh!" said Dorian, "That!" followed Mina with a grin, "we were just trying to decide which Band to hire for the wedding."   
  
"What?" said Henry.  
  
"You see I want U2, cause I'm Irish." said Dorian.  
  
"While I wat a girly band, like Atomic Kitten for Instance." followed Mina.  
  
"Well why not hire The Corrs? you know, the girly Irish band?" said Rodney.   
  
"Huh, compromising! what a peculiar method to settel disputes!" siad Dorian.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Rody. So what brings you two to our humbel home?" asked Mina.  
  
"We need your help, but first, Will you dorian be kind enough to slip into a pair of pants that do'nt have a hole of the size of an orange in the crotch?" asked Henry.  
  
"Oh! sure." said Dorian as he blushed and left.  
  
"So?" said Mina.  
  
"We all want Henry and Berna to get back togeather don't we?" said Rodney.  
  
"Ofcourse." said Mina.  
  
"Then I think we should all go get some sushi and try to smooth things up between this one right here and the French Bird." said Rodney.  
  
"Thats your evil diabolical plan? Dead Raw fish is you paln?" said Henry.  
  
"Yes." said Rodney.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." said Dorian as he came back wearing unript pants.  
  
"Well as my uncle Theo used to say, When attempting to patch things up between a red headed British physician and a Red Headed French Empath, use Sushi!" said Rodney.  
  
"A Very wise man is your Uncle theo." said Henry.  
  
"Have you seen Elain and Nemona?" asked Mina.  
  
"Nemona must be at the Nautiulus, Elain moved in with her this morning." said Rodney.  
  
"So did Berna....Damn am I bored, I miss her."said Henry with a sad tone before sitting down.  
  
"Cheer up, a couple of shots of sake tonight and you two will be back with the old habbits in a glimpse." said Dorian.  
  
"Oh, Sake! thats one more good reason to have chinesse tonight." said Rodney.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok, so this was ridiculously short, but I promise, SCENE VI will be the funniest thing since sliced bread. 


	7. SCENE VI

SCENE 6  
  
"More Sake!" hollard Nemo.  
  
"This reminds me of my Engagemet party." said Dorian.  
  
All seven Leaguers were at a Japanese Restaurant to -as I said earlier- patch things up between Mina and Henry, I think I suck at Story form.  
  
"OUR Engagement party, dear." said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." said Dorian.  
  
Evrybody stayed silent for a minute.......and then a few.  
  
"So Bernadette, are you going mad missing Henry? wishing hew was in your arm at this very second?" said Nemona, evrybody looked at her in slight anger.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Say something for god's sake!" whisperd Skinner to Jekyll.  
  
"So, Berna...." evryone looked at Henry anticipating what he had to say, "How are things?" he followed.  
  
"Good." she replied, "And you?"  
  
"I can't complain."  
  
This time they all stayed sileet fora long...long time, long enough for evrybody except for Henry and Bernadette to get drunk on Sake.  
  
"I can't take this any more." said Henry eventually which got evry ones attention, "I'm in love with you, and I miss you like crazy!"   
  
"Thats so sweet, its been done before, but it's still sweet." said Elain.  
  
"Oh, Henry." moaned Bernadette, "I have missed you too."  
  
"This is getting exciting!" said Mina with excitement.  
  
"What do you say for us to forget about evrything that happiend during the past couple of days and get back togeather?"  
  
"That would make me very happy..."  
  
"My Uncel Theo was right!" said Skinner.  
  
"But, I won't." said Bernadette.  
  
"What?!" evrybody shouted.  
  
"I might want to be back with you, but that dosn't solve the issues we have."  
  
"The issues! I hoped that you would'v forgot about those."  
  
"I know you love me, but I can't be with someone who dosn't with to commit to me one day."  
  
"Hey, I never said never, just not right now."  
  
"You didn't say never, but you think of it, I know its because of that Daphne person, but that dosnt make any less worse."  
  
Henry looked at Rodey with dissapointment.  
  
"What? I had to tell her in order to convince her to come. Its not like I told her about the stripers." said Rodney.  
  
"What Strippers?" asked Bernadette.  
  
"Yeah, What Strippers?" asked Elain.   
  
"Thats not the issue, look Dear, I'm willing to get therapy so that I can get over her and maby commit to you, if thats what it takes." said Henry.  
  
"Say Yes, Say Yes you no good chesse eating B*!" said Mina.  
  
"Hey!" said Bernadette.  
  
"Sorry, too much sake." said Mina.  
  
"I might say yes, but then again, I been having some second thoughts about our relationship." said Bernadette.  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"You see, I'm not sure about my fealings, In fact Elain said something Interesting this morning...."  
  
"Elain! Elain said something Interesting!?"  
  
"....she said that since my father walked out on me when UI wads a little girl, its possible that I got envolved with you because I saw you as a father figure."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well youare old enough to be my father."  
  
"Ewwwww!"  
  
"Bernadette dear, Henry is my friend so I'll ask you to do me a favour, forgive him before he goes crazy! Lack of Sex will Drive a man crazy." said Dorian.  
  
"You should know." said Bernadette.  
  
"What?" evryone said.  
  
"He emits vibes that usually come from someone who havm't had some in....TWO MONTHS!" siad Beradette.  
  
"What? is it true?" asked Elain.  
  
"Well, Dorian and I thought that it wqould be Catholic if we didn't do it till the wedding night." said Mina  
  
"Speak for yourself." said Dorian.  
  
"Did you say something?" asked Mina while getting Red-Eyed.  
  
"You're a vampire, I'm a man who sold his soul in exchange for Immortality, whats Catholic about that?"  
  
"DORIAN FRANCIS GRAY!"  
  
"Don't you be middle naming me! Its very frustrating."  
  
"You wanna talk about frustrating? I havn't seen my willy in two years which Is long enough to declare it legally dead!" said Skinner.  
  
"Again with Austi Powers Qouts! Where the Hell is my Sake?" Shouted Nemona.  
  
"Dammit my water broke!" said the waitress, which led to the silence of evryone in the Restaurant.  
  
"Is there a doctor in here?" she followed.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Whats going to happen next? beats me, read and review. 


	8. SCENE VII

Sorry for not answering reviews earlier, e-mail thing.  
  
Ares: I'm glad you're glad, the bat Idea is good, I think I mightuse it in LEAGUERS III, and I agree. whats Mina got to do with being catholic?  
  
A. L. Nowicki: Ah, Poor Jekyll indeed, even though hes my fav, I still get a kick out of torturing the hell out of him, and If you thought Skinner being ina church was bad, wait till he becomes a femenist in my next fic. I actually think Dorian is going to make it threw, thanks to cold water, I originally wanted to use the name Lesley, but thought it was pushing it. BTW, the pregnat waitress will be the core of the upcomming chapter.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
SCENE VII  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"On second thought, I think I may have had too much sake, thank you but you're no longer needed, please leav." said Nemona as they were all a bit suprised by the waitress's announcement that her water broke.  
  
"I'm a doctor, what seems to be the problem?" said Henry, which led the waitress to angerly point at her massive belly.  
  
"Oh!" said Henry feeling a bit embaraced that he missed such a Important Detail, "Eh, I didn't notice that...."  
  
Henry then stood up and went besides her to help her sit down, the Customers of the Joint were all gatherd around their tabel.  
  
"Where is the father, If I may ask?" he asked.  
  
"He's across town." she said.  
  
"Ok dear, Now what we have to do Miss....."  
  
"Ren."  
  
"...Miss Ren, is get you to him don't worry, labour usually takes many hours, even days at times, I myslef hold the Record for Longest Labour ever, 102 hours straight! Poor Mother, never was the same after that...."  
  
"BACK TO THE POINT!"  
  
"Sorry, We shall take you to him."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" cried Ren.  
  
"Thats your first contraction...."  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
"Pfft, Look lady I ama profissional Practiciner of Medecine, and unless you show me the proper respe...."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, sorry, Bad Hery, BAD Henry!" said Hery as he slaped the back of his own hand.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamd Ren, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? GET THE HELL OUT!" shouted Ren at the customers who were obedeant enough to run like hell.  
  
"Damn, less than Fifteen seconds apart, looks like your going to deliver this baby righ there."  
  
"You do that Henry, We'll be waiting in the car." said Dorian as he was trying to sneak out.  
  
"I got the keys." said Nemona as she followed.  
  
"Dorian come back, you too Nemona." said Mina.  
  
"No." replied her fiance.  
  
"Dorian sit down, this will be educative when we decided to produce our own children."  
  
"Children?!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!" said Ren.  
  
"Yes Children, we're going to have some, ten as a matter of fact!" said Mina.  
  
"Ten!" said dorian.  
  
"Yes, end of disscusion." said Mina ever so firmly.  
  
"Pfft, alright." said Dorian as he sat down next to Nemoa.  
  
"Lay down." said Henry.  
  
"Ok." said dorian as he began to do so.  
  
"Not you, HER." said Henry indicating Ren.  
  
"Oh." said Dorian as he returned to his previous position.  
  
"This sucks, AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Ren.  
  
"You think that sucks? wait till the little magots start to Date." said Elain before Passing right out.  
  
"Some people just can't hold ther lechor." said Rodney, "Damn, I have to pee." he followed as he rushed to the Mens room.  
  
"Breath deep, did you get any lamaz classes?"  
  
"ITS 1901!"  
  
"Thats no excuse, just take big deep breaths, Nemona, go get her husband who is at..."  
  
"*Insert adress of ren's husband here*" said Ren.  
  
"Got it!" said Nemona as she stormed off happy to have found a way out of the awkward situation.  
  
"Mina, I need your help, get over here."  
  
"Right away." said Mina as she assumed her position next to him.  
  
"Henry?" siad Mina.  
  
"What?" said Jekyll.  
  
"At Childbearths, there usually is a lot of blood right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"No Reason." said Mina as she grined evily and licked her lips.  
  
"WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?" said Ren.  
  
"Mina, go get something to drink, on me."  
  
"If you want me to leave then just say so."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Did that kill you? No. I'm still getting that drink though." said Mina as she got up and left.  
  
"Dorian, get over here." said Henry to Dorian who hesitated then went next to him.  
  
"Oh Dear!" said Dorian before doing as Elain and passed out, by this point, all who was left was Jekyll, Ren and Beradette who was silent all the time since Ren's water broke.  
  
"Oh!" said Bernadette as she slaped her forehead, "I was suposed to call my mother, I'll be leaving now."  
  
"No, you must assist me!" said Henry.  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, its eather you or Skinner, what has this woman do to deserve to get her baby deliverd by Skinner?"  
  
"Valid Point, I'll do it." said Berna as she sat down next him, fealing nervous.  
  
"Have you ever been in any way involved in a child delivery?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yes, once, I remember having a pair of Forseps pressing against my tempel at the time."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Ren.  
  
"I know how you feel." said Berna  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" shouted Ren.  
  
"You're in a world of pain, your angry you have to deliver your first child in the crummy Restaurant you work in, you don't like any of the two delivering your baby, and you want to toture your husband to death using a rubber chicken for ever laying a finger on you, is that right?"  
  
"Yes!" said Ren, suprised by how good she described her fealings, "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm a real good guiser."  
  
"By the way, are you two getting back....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!....togeater?"  
  
"Wh...How did you know?!" asked Henry.  
  
"That other day, this guy with a pirate and an eggplant came here and talked about you two, also asked about the name of the Eglish Royal Family."  
  
"Did they say how was it going to end?" whisperd Henry.  
  
"He said....you were going to have to wait like all the other readers."  
  
"Damn him, Hey, I can see that head!" said Henry.  
  
"Really? how cool!" said Ren.  
  
"Alright, lets get down to bussiness, Push!"  
  
Ten Minutes later....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Nemona came in with a nervous looking man.  
  
"Guys this is Zu, ren's husband."  
  
"Zu!" whisperd Ren  
  
"Ren! Are you Okay?" asked Zu.  
  
"IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT LAYING A FIGER ON ME I SHALL TORURE YOU TO DEATH WITH A RUBBER CHICKEN!"  
  
"They all say that, don't worry." said Henry.  
  
Ten Minutes Later....  
  
"Congradulation...Its a Maphrodite!" said Henry as he raised the baby.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted the new parents.  
  
"Kidding..Its a girl."  
  
"Oh, thank you Doctor."  
  
"No Problem."  
  
As Zu and Ren both embraced their daughter, Jekyll and Gerrard went a side.  
  
"Its Wonderfull isn't it?" said Henry with a smile lighting on his face.  
  
"Its Miraculous." said Berna with a smile, there was a pause.  
  
"You know Henry, their was something I wated to tell you, and I didn't want to do with all of them hanging around."  
  
"You want to return to me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Bugger, what is it then?"  
  
"First, seing you deliver Ren's child today made me realize a side of you I never seen before."  
  
"Thank you....I think."  
  
"I just realized that you are much more mature than I thought you are, and you will want to commit someday, but not to me..."  
  
"Thats not true!"  
  
"Yes it is.."  
  
"I Love you!"  
  
"But not as much as I Love you, thats the problem."  
  
"I'm not mature, I'm childish, please don't leave me!"  
  
"Sorry Henry, goodbye."  
  
"What do you mean goodbye?"  
  
"I'm quiting the League, I'll tell Elain later."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You were the reason I joined in the first place, I don't have much of a reason to stay now."  
  
"How about world Peace?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm no Miss USA, goodbye Henry." said Bernadette as she shed a tear and left, Henry staied where he was for a few minuted, shocked at what had just happined, till Skiner came next to him, returning from the Mens room.  
  
"'ey there mate, sorry for being so late, there was a poker game going onin the men's room, what happied to the waitress?"  
  
"She...had a girl." said Jekyll solmly.  
  
"Why are you sad, did you make a bet it would be a boy? How much did you loose?"  
  
"No, its Beradette, she's leaving us all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, only I can walk into a Restaurant and end up delivering a baby and having my heart broken."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Poor Henry, I keep toruring him eve though I like em, think what I would do if I hated him, anyway, I appologize for all of you who will find the childbearth thing wrong and Inacurate, I would alsolike totell you that this fic ait over yet, there is til three more scenes and maby a Epilogue left, I still hadn't decided wether the two should get back togeather or brake up for good, tell you what, you can Review and tell me what you think, should they, or should they not? 


	9. SCENE VIII

First, replies,  
  
Ares: Thanks for your Vote.  
  
A.L. Nowicki: Eheh, I wasn't thinking of 'On the List' when I chose the name Zu, It was just a coincidence, and yes, after 4.25 days of labour, anyone would change drastictly, as for Mina being Pregnant with te little ones, thats not the case, the other day I was watching an Interview with Peta Willson on TV, and she said that her future plans is to have Ten Kids, I thought it was hillarious and decided to Include it in here, but in the fic she simply decided that she and Dorian would have Ten Kids, without bothering to discuss the matter with Dorian.  
  
Second, I'll try and Rap up things by next friday, so that I can start preparing for finalls, its my final simester at high school. Anyway, I would like it if you checked out me other fic, 'the Bureau of Extraordinarys' which is about the League of 2004.  
  
Oh, By Mid June I'll return with LEAGUERS III, which will probebly not bea romance but a story about Skinners past.  
  
Third, Ipresent to you:  
  
SCENE VIII  
  
"But why are you leaving?" asked Elain anxiously.  
  
"There is no reason to stay, not anymore." said Bernadette as she was packing her things in her cabin on the Nautiulus.  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do to get you stay?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I'll Double your salary!"  
  
"I don't get paid to begin with!"  
  
"I'll triple it then!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Can't you just take a few days off to concider it?"  
  
"I can, butI won't."  
  
"Havn't you thought about the effect this is going to have on evryone?"  
  
"You managed quit well before I came along."  
  
"I mean Personally."  
  
"I'll miss you Elain, and Nemona and Mina as well, I'll miss talking about fashion and flowers and all sorts of Gay stuff with Dorian, I'll even Miss Skinner making jokes about being French and Eating Frogs, but I'll get over it, as will all of you."  
  
"How about Henry?"  
  
"I'll miss him the most, I hope he forgets about me."  
  
"But will you forget about him?"  
  
"...................."  
  
"I though so."  
  
"My Ship arrives in three days."  
  
"You don't want to leave, don't you? if you really wanted to leave you would have asked Nemona to take you away."  
  
"I don't want to bother her, I have booked a room in a hotel downtown London, I'll stay in there till my ship arrives."  
  
"So thats it, your leaving?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"To France?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'll probebly get back to my job detecting trouble makers at the Mouling Roure, as well as scallping tickets on the side."  
  
"Speaking of which, do you have any 'Fleetwood Mac' tickets?"  
  
"No, I'm all out, I can get you a seat Next to the Speakers at the 'Muse' concert."  
  
"Thats alright, no need."  
  
"Good Bye Elain."  
  
"Good Bye, C-cu....., Bernadette."  
  
The two then hugged before Bernadette picked up her bag and left.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Two scenes and a Epilogue to go, I have two endings depending on wether you think they should stay togeather or leave each other, so tell me. 


	10. SCENE IX

Disclaimer: I own a good selection of CDs, the Characters Sethy, Bernadette and Amber, but evrythig belongs to other people.  
  
Replies,  
  
A.L. Nowicki: Thanks for the vote.  
  
So, the readers vote 60% in favour of Henry and Bernadette getting back togeather, so keep voting and I'll have a descision by next chapter.  
  
bSCENE IX/b  
  
"Place of Birth?" I, the author asked .  
  
"Hell." said The Massive, Red Skined Demon.  
  
"Reason to join?" asked Jack Sparrow.  
  
"My Job at the Bureeau of Paranormal Research and Defence dosn't pay much, and I got student lones."  
  
"I see, Well, your CV is the best we've seen all week, Mr. Boy, the job is yours, welcome to the League of Extraordinary Slackers, I am Dr. Red Griffin.  
  
"I'm A-Angel." said the twitching Vampire with a soul.  
  
"I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and this would be Sethy." said Jack whil Indicating the Seven foot tall Eggplant.  
  
Myself, Angel, Sethy and Jack were at the pub, we were sitting on a tabel to Interview applicants for the final slot in the LXS.  
  
"So..." said Hellboy as he assumed his seat at the bar along with the other four.  
  
"What is it that you do?" he followed, "Do you fight the forces of Darkness? do you make sure Evryone Recycles? Do you rally against Nuclear Weapons?"  
  
"Well, we mostly make Obscene jokes, make compleat asses out of our selfes and Drink, cept for Dr. Red, he dosn't drink, its a religion thing, oh and we ask evryone what the hell is the name of the british royal family, you wouldn't know would you?" said Sparrow.  
  
"No. Uh, Do you....eat pancakes?" asked Hellboy.  
  
"Not really, but we could do that." said Angel who then twitched.  
  
"Its you!" said Dorian as he came near them with Rodney, he probebly still recalls me hitting on his wife to be. Bugger.  
  
"Whos the Gay Bellhop?" asked Hellboy.  
  
"The name is Dorian FRANCIS Gray, and I am as straight as.....a very straight thing."  
  
"Where is Henry?"  
  
I Pointed at the stage, where Henry was Standing holding the mike and singing..  
  
"Well Since ma Baby Left me...."  
  
The Audience rored with aplause, as Henry continued singing his Version of Elvis Presly's (Heartbreak Hotel).  
  
"I found a new place to dwell, its right at the end of Backer Streat and its called....."  
  
".....Chuffys Pub!" said the Audience.  
  
"I get so lonely baby, and also horny, I get so lonley i could die."  
  
"My God hes, singing!" hissed Dorian in amasement, as Skinner gawked in shock.  
  
"Do they let anyone sing?" asked Angel.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"Huh, Maby I should get up and sing Mandy." said Angel.  
  
"Altough its always crowded.." Singed Jekyll, "You can still find some room, Where tose broken harted lover, Cry away in gloom oh..."  
  
"We should get him down." said Dorian.  
  
"I get so lonely baby, i get so lonley, I get so lonley i could die..."  
  
"Can't we wait till hes done withhis number?" asked Skinner, but after gettig a look from Dorian he shut his invisible pie hole and he and Dorian then went on stage, by this point the Audience were waving Lighters in the Air.  
  
"Bellhops tears keep flowing..."  
  
"Jekyll, get down." said Dorian as he grabbed Jekyll by the arm.  
  
"Hey you Bellhop, if you don't let go of him, your blood and tears are gonna flow." said an Angry man in the Audience.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Skinner.  
  
"Hey!" said Jekyll cheerfully.  
  
"Henry, your Drunk!" said Skinner as he took a wiff of Jekyll breath.  
  
"Rodney, your Invisible!" said Jekyll.  
  
"Get down." said Dorian.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll take five, when I get back I'm gona do St. Anger!" said Jekyll waving to the crowd as he stumbeld off stage.  
  
"Henry, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Dorian.  
  
"Well, I was amelesly roaming in the streats of london, then I saw the Eggplant, it seamed unappropriate that a fully grown eggplant would just walk around naked, so when I followed him to have a word, I got into this pub, Igot drunk, then goton stage, then you and Skinner showed up and askd me what I was doing her, so I told you that I was roaming the streets of lon...."  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah, we need to get you home." said Dorian.  
  
"NO! there is nothing for me at home, Bernadette quit do you know that?"  
  
"Yes I did, and did you know that isn't the End of the World?" said Skinner.  
  
"It is for me, I Quit!" said Jekyll.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"I Quit! You can tell Elain that, lets how you're going todo without the Empath, the Doctor and the Brute!"  
  
"Thats silly! what are you going to do?" said Dorian.  
  
"I don't know, maby I'll join the LXS!"  
  
"The What?" asked Skinner.  
  
"Those guys!" said Jekyll pointing at the five of us.  
  
"You can't be serious, hanging out with a naked eggplant and a bloody Fan?" shouted Dorian.  
  
"The Bloody Eggplant has Bloody fealings!" shouted Sparrow.  
  
"Yeah, Leave Sethy out of this!" said Hellboy.  
  
"You diss the Eggplant, you diss ME." barked Angel, his face morphing into a strange form, his fangs bulging and his eyes turning yellow.  
  
"Isn't anyone going to stick out for the bloody fan?" I asked, But to no avail.  
  
"I staying here, I'm quiting and taking a job here as a performer."  
  
"I thought the LXS Idea was better! Henry your a physician, not a Singer, you can't sing!"  
  
"I beg to differ my Immortal friend, that was an excellent performance, he has a great singing voice, I personally can't wait to see him do St. ANger!" said Skinner gleefully, to have Dorian shoot him a stare.  
  
"Henry, could you please wait till you sobar to make a descision?" asked Dorian.  
  
"I don't plan toever get sobar, I want to stay drunk, I want to FROGET."  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"Ehh..That chick I'm in love with, M-something, Bonica, Morticia, shit I can't remember her name."  
  
"You can't remember your Girlfriends name but you remember the Lyrics to St. Anger?" asked Skinner.  
  
"Thats funny isn't it? said Jekyll as he giggeld.  
  
"Henry, come with us." said Dorian.  
  
"No, thats final."  
  
"There he is Grandpa!" shouted Amber Voorheas as she enterd, her head bandaged leaving no visible feature of her face 'cept her eyes, she had her rolled up Shane West Poster, withher was he Grandfather, Jaso Voorheas, the Infamous Abnormally reseleant, Hockey Mask wearing Murderer, who was following her as he held his Machete. Close behid them was Prof. Abraham Van Helsing.  
  
"THATS THEM! THE CREEP IN THE GLASSES AND THE 7 FOOT EGGPLANT! THE SENT TOMMY AWAY!" said Amber.  
  
"WE MEET AGAIN CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!" hollard Van Helsing.  
  
"Sh-sh-shit!" I said, she's probebly pissed about what I did to her in SCENE II.  
  
Sethy fired a Shot from his double barelld gun, the bullet hit Jason in the Chest, which had no effect, so Sethy fired two more shoots to the same resault.  
  
"Alright, lets do that thing where we move our legs real fast while touching the ground!" said Angel as he morphed back to Human from.  
  
"Running?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Anel before turning the other way and runnig like hell, much like he did in chapter two.  
  
"Not without me affects!" said Sparrow, who then snatched his sword, hat and his bottle of rum off the bar, ad then followig the path of Angel, Sethy and I did as well. Hellboy however, decided to try his luck and drew his Big F'n Revolver, and fired a big ass bullet at the three, Unfortunatilly it missed and went into the stage, destroying the sound system and damaging a part of the stage.  
  
"Ooop, I did it again!" said Hellboy as he thearetically blushed, you can't really blush if your red, can you? Hellboy then blocked a shot with the machete and the poster at the same time with his Right Hand of Doom, then punched them both, knocking them down, giving him the chance to stick his Tail between hios legs and Runing like that really ho tplace where he was born.  
  
"This is soweird!" said, well evryone.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
I have two or one more scene, then an Epilogue, after that I'm done till I start working on LEAGUERS III.  
  
Remember to Review and Vote. 


	11. SCENE X

SCENE X  
  
"Are you sure this is going to cheer him up?" asked Dorian.  
  
"Sure." said Skinner.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Henry.  
  
All three men were at Henry and Skinners apartment, a little over a day have passed since the whole Chuffy's Pub Incidet, Henry was now sobar, he was Hungover and bumed but sobar, Dorian and Rodey approached him, they were walking closeto one another as though they were hiding something behind them.  
  
"Oh Nothing." said Skiner, "We just found this little block and he reminded us of you." he followed as he and Dorian parted to reveal a Small Brown Bulldog, which seamed to instantly like Henry and approached him baring his sloberey tongue.  
  
"You got me a dog?" asked Jekyll in astonishment.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Sure, he reminds me of a politician named Danvers Carew I once kil.....Knew, can I keep em?"  
  
"Ofcourse!" said Dorian.  
  
"I shall call him Cyrbious!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Tri-Headed hound of hell! cool, eh?"  
  
"Thats nice." said Dorian with a fake smile, he then pulled Skinner aside ad spoke to him.  
  
"So much for your get-him-a-dog plan, hes naming his dog after greek methology!"  
  
"My Uncle theo used to say that a man recovers from getting dumped in five phases  
  
Phase One: Get drunk and decide to quit your day job and sing at a bar.  
  
Phase Two: Get sobar and name a dog after a character of greek methology.  
  
Phase Three: Get a Porsche.  
  
Phase Four: Join the Republican Party.  
  
Phase Five: Accept that your ass got dumped and move on."  
  
"A very wise man is your uncle theo!" said Dorian with sarcasm.  
  
"Guys, you should know, Hyde's esquisit hearing ability passes onto meas well, I can hear what yout saying." said Henry.  
  
"Oh." said Dorian before he and skinner turned back to him.  
  
"Eh..Henry, we're your friends, and we're here to support you." said Dorian.  
  
"Yes, We fell for you, we will miss Miss Gerard as well." said Skinner.  
  
"Rrrrrrright." said Jekyll.  
  
(Flashback to a little less thana year ago, at the night Dorian went after Mina In the final scene of Leaguers)  
  
Skinner has just returned from playing hide and seek with Nemona, who hid in the Nautiupock as Dorian sudjested, which caused Skinner to look for her the whole night to no avail. He had reached the door of his Apartment and Jekylls, and when he tried to open the door he found it locked from the inside, he called for Henry to open the door but Hery wouldn't come, he eventually started shouting after realising what was going inside, he heard the scofeling and the soft jazz music in the background.  
  
"HENRY! IF YOU DON'T COME OPEN THIS DOOR AT THIS INSTENT I SHALL BRAKE IN FROM THE WINDOW AND SHOOT YOUR WHORE!!!!"  
  
(We now return to 1901)  
  
"Gimme a break, I hadn't met her at the time, all I knew of her was her bra size!"  
  
"Don't worry Hery, you'l get over her, I got over Mina when she was 24, then had dosens upon dosens of afairs then worked for M, got killed then resurrected and fell for her agian." said Dorian.  
  
"Its just hard to beleave for the past year I was lucky to be happy with a woman I never knew could exist and now its gone down the toilet because I'm too much of a chicken to want to stay with one woman for the rest of my life! I want to know how are you able to do it Dorian I mean for you 'Rest of my life' has a greater meaning but yet you decide to tie the knot with Mina! How is that possible?"  
  
"Wow, do you realise you said all that in one breath?" said Skinner in admiration.  
  
"Its simple really...."  
  
(Flashback to a month before the events of this fic)  
  
Dorian and Mina were in a coach surrounded by endless amounts of other coaches, all stuck in the streets of london.  
  
"BEEP" screamed Mina at the traffic constabels, "WHY THE BEEP ARE YOU ALL STANDING STILL FOR, I DON'T PAY BEEPING TAXES FOR YOU BEEPHEADS TO SIT AROUND ON YOUR BEEPS AND BEEP BEEP , SO WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T BEEP BEEP AND DO YOU BEEPING JOB! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!"  
  
(We now return to 1901)  
  
"After my stomach stoped turning of what I heard, I realized that I still loved her, even when using that...HORRIBEL UnChristian Fowl Language, I realized that I loved her of all my heart, I realized that no display of any brhavior, no matter how vulgar and grotesque would ever lessen my love for her, I became...INFATUATED. Sometimes at night I look at her as she sleeps, usually she sences me and tells me to bugger off, but in the few seconds I look at her, I would feel as thow I was lifted into a world which was beautifull, perfect and Devine, a world where I became pure from my sins, I would feel redeamed."  
  
There was a pause, in which both Skinner and Jekyll were touched.  
  
"That...was beautifull!" said Jekyll with a somewhat shaky voice.  
  
"Tell him he makes me sick." said Hyde inside Jekylls head.  
  
"Indeed, I think I have lost all respect for you!" said Skinner.  
  
There was a much loger pause.  
  
"Thats how I feel for Bernadette." said Jekyll.  
  
This time the pause lasted longer, the jekyll got up shouting "MY GOD! THATS HOW I FEEL! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"  
  
"Thats what you've been saying for months!" said a bored Skinner.  
  
"I KNOW, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW!"  
  
"Your making no sence!" said Dorian.  
  
"THATS THE POINT!" said Jekyll.  
  
"No more Karaoki Bars for you!" said Skinner.  
  
"Your saying that you didn't really know if you loved her?" asked Dorian.  
  
"OF COURSE I KNEW, I JUST HAD NO IDEA!" shouted Jekyll.  
  
"So, you knoew you loved her, but never realised how much?" asked Dorian.  
  
"THATS IT! I'M IN LOVE! I'M IN LOVE! I'M IN LOVE! I'M IN LOVE!" shouted the love struck fool as he danced around on the coffe tabel, his frantic behavior caused Cyrbious to go to the corner and bark in fear.....the mut should have knew better and not get into this fic.  
  
"Welcome to my side!" said a smilling Dorian.  
  
"This is getting tooooooo weird for me." said Skinner.  
  
Jekyll tha decided to stop the dancing before he got a double hernia, so Dorian asked him "So.....what now?"  
  
"I'LL ASK HER TO TAKE ME BACK! SHE WILL KNOW THAT I HAVE CHANGED!"  
  
"Well you better hurry, Nemona earlyer said that shes leaving this eavning."  
  
"We have to hurry then!" said Jekyll as he threw on a jacket and put on some shoes, "Get Cyrbious!" he said as the other two got.  
  
"I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm in love! I'M IN LOVE!" sang Jekyll with no retham, as the four was heading to get Jekylls girl back.  
  
There you go, Scene ten, the fic willbe done next time, I havn't decided weather Jekyll will get there in time, or will it be too late, or will she refuse.  
  
Sethy:.................  
  
Sethy dosn't know eather!  
  
Read and Review, cause you know your just DYIG TO DO SO! 


	12. SCENE XI

Hello,  
  
Shout outs:  
  
..........  
  
Cause no one botherd to review :-(  
  
Thak you Ares for the Bat Idea, though I chose to modefy it. thats Okay right?  
  
The Show must go on......  
  
SCENE XI  
  
"You keep wishing that Henry will show up right?" asked Mina.  
  
"Maby." said Bernadette.  
  
It was time for the ship at the East London Docks -where Dorian lived by the way- to leave to France, secretly Bernadette has been wishing for Henry to show up and ask her to stay, even though he already did and she made him understand they were through, and even if he did show up, she would still say no, she gave her goodbyes to mina and wet on to board the ship as a member of the crew was shouting out the final call to board.  
  
A minute later...  
  
"BEEERNNAAAADETTE!"  
  
"HENRYYYY!" shouted Bernadette as she saw Henry arive with Dorian and Skiner and a little mutt she never see before, Henry went running trying to match the ships accelerating velocity, while the others stood next to Mina.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mina asked.  
  
"Henry has overcame his fear of commitmet, and discoverd the Magnitude of his affections for Bernadette and hes about to ask her to stay with him, ITS ALL DORIANS FAULT!!!" said Rodney.  
  
"BERNADETTE! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"HENRY, I L....."  
  
"SHHHHH! LET ME TALK!! IN THE PAST DAY, I HAVE LEARED MUCH ABOUT MYSELF, AND HOW I MISSUDERSTOOD MY OWN FEALINGS, MY FEAR OF COMMITMENT IS GONE! I WANT YOU BACK!" shouted out Herny as he was starting to get tired from all the running.  
  
"Take the Alixir Henry, take it and you will be abel to go after her further more. heh, maby later we can even.."  
  
"Give it a rest Edward." said Henry as the vessel stArted to pick up speed.  
  
"BUT HENRY, GETTING OVER FEAR OF COMMITMENT TAKES A LONG TIME!"  
  
"CAN'T YOU BELEAVE ME? USE YOUR POWERS THEN, READ HOW I FEEL."  
  
"I CAN'T, YOUR TOO FAR AWAY."  
  
"THATS A PROBLEM THEN, I'LL COME AFTER YOU!"  
  
"HOW? THE NAUTIULUS IS BEING REPAIRED AND THE NEXT SHIP TO PARIS ISN'T DUE FOR ANOTHER MONTH!"  
  
"....."  
  
"GOODBYE HENRY!"  
  
"There might be something I can do." said Mina who then disinegrted into a flcok of bats and surrounded Henry who had came to a stop with exhaustion, the bats pressed against him and started to eleavate him into the air.  
  
"Mina! What are you doing? GET THE BLOODY FLYING RATS AWAY FROM ME! Hehehehehehhehe, stop it! it TICKELS!"  
  
The Bats then elevated him towards the railing of the ship, and went above the deck where Beradette stood, and suddenly let go of Henry and dropped him on his back producing a loud thud in the proces, the bats then regrouped to create the form of Mina, who leaned onto the Rail and gried loking proud with what she did, Hery rose from the deck, he looked dizzy and mildly annoyed from the rough landing.  
  
"Remeber, nothing says thanks like a vat of human blood." said Mina still looking Smug.  
  
"I'll look that up in paris, now...Leave." said Bernadette.  
  
"I want to see whats going to happen!"  
  
"Henry will tell you al about it when he gets back."  
  
"Pfft, alright!" said Mina with dissapoitment, who then turned into the bats and flew back to the dock.  
  
"So, what doed your heart tell you?" asked Henry, a few seconds had passed before Bernadette looked at Henry with astonishment in her eyes, and perhaps a few tears.  
  
"No fear! but...how?"  
  
"It all started when I saw Sethy walking naked in the street..."  
  
"Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
"So, will you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" asked Henry with ever so suprised.  
  
"Heh, Just Kidding, I will."  
  
Henry felt over whelmed with joy, and started jumping up and down singing with no rethum "She Will! She Will! She Will! SHEEEE WILLLL!!"  
  
"Don't EVER do that again."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The Bats returned and dropped Cyrbious, Bernadette looked at the dog in confussion.  
  
"Cyrbious, this is your mother, Bernadette this is Cyrbious Jekyll... Now, when I fled to France thirteen years ago, I left my practice, my fortune and my friends, I'll it ook with me was the clothes on my back and this little thing that belonged to my mother.." said Jekyll with a gigantic Grin on his face.  
  
Henry produced a small paper bag, which he opened to take a small object that he concealed in his hand.  
  
" In this past year, I felt the happiest in my whole life, it was just all that lechors influence that I didn't notice, ad I wish to remain as happy for the rest of my life, Barnadette Nicole Gerrard...."  
  
"What? are you proposing? what are you an Idiot? laugh it off, do something or you'll never hear the end of it!!" demanded Edward inside Jekylls head.  
  
"Will you....marry me?" said Henry presenting her with a diamond ring.  
  
"IDIOT!" shouted Hyde.  
  
"No." said Bernadette.  
  
"Thank god." said Hyde.  
  
"Are you still kidding?" asked Henry.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"YES I AM! I WILL MARRY YOU!!" said Bernadette as happy as she ever was.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Hyde who then started to bowl.  
  
"No Happy dance!" Demanded Bernadette as she senced that Henry wasa bout to sing Rethemnlessly and dance franticly.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Ehe!!" cried Hellboy.  
  
"Ditto." cried Angel.  
  
"Why are you two crying?" I, the author asked.  
  
"I love a happy ending!" said Hellboy.  
  
"You people make me sick!" said Sparrow who -thank god- didn't bowl like a baby. "I have something in my eye!" said the Pirate before running off hiding his tears. So much for not bowling like a baby!  
  
Littile corny I'll say, but its the End, hope you all liked it, Please Review and expect an epilogue. 


	13. EPILOGUE

Shout outs:  
  
A.L. Nowicki: Your dad is a wise man, Theo will probebly be Included in LEAGUERS III. And I'm glad you liked the way it turned out.  
  
LEAGUERS III will be arriving in mid june, I have finalls you know, its goig to be about Evrybodys favourite Invisible crook, Rodney Skinner.  
  
Here comes the Epilogue.......  
  
Mina Murray and Dorian Francis Gray....  
  
"Will you stop with the middle names!" shouted the Immortal.  
  
Miss Mina Murray and Dorian Gray were at Dorians Maner by the East London Docks, having a miniture conference.  
  
"So you say there is no turning back from that Abstinence before the wedding night Jazz?" asked Dorian.  
  
"Yes, no Noki till then." answerd Mina assertivly.  
  
"Now about the kids..."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't start producing them till the 1950s, but you should switch to boxers from now on."  
  
"Good, butI was actually wondering about the ammount..."  
  
"TEN! thats the end of it mister."  
  
"Of what I hear, Labour hurts like hell, and it might take a long time, and that will do havoc to your very wondeful figure...."  
  
"Don't try to smooth your way out of this, I am an Immortal and I can Indure heaps of pain!"  
  
"Can't we just have a smaller ammount, like.....two or three?"  
  
"Two or three? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA." shouted mina before letting out a laugh, "Its going to be Ten, First a girl, then a boy, then another boy, and Triplets of girls after that, a boy, then a girl, then twins of which one would be a girl and the other will be a boy, the order is nogotiabel."  
  
"I don't think you can just control it."  
  
"Heh, just watch me, pretty boy. OH! and threw out there lives, you shall assist me in raising them and be around all the time, and if one turns out to be gay, we shal love him no less. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, anything else?"  
  
"No, but don't be too releaved, I'll think of something to annoy you even more. MUAHAHAHA, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." laughed Mina manicly in Dr. Evil fashion as the Immortal shrinked with fear.  
  
"My god! I have propsed to a moster!!!!" 


End file.
